vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rager
The Rager is the third episode of the Fourth Season, and the sixty-ninth episode in the series. Summary BORN TO BE WILD — Connor continues his search to uncover the secrets of Mystic Falls and tries to convince Jeremy to work with him. Dr. Fell, Damon, and Klaus question Connor, but the confrontation takes a lethal turn. Trying to keep her new life as normal as possible, Elena is determined to continue her senior year at Mystic Falls High with support from Matt and Caroline. Rebekah’s arrival at school makes it very difficult for Elena to control her anger, but she learns that confronting Rebekah can be extremely dangerous. Later, Rebekah realizes how alone she is, and reaches out to April. Stefan takes Elena on a thrilling motorcycle ride in an effort to show her that life can still be fun. Tyler gets a surprise visit from Hayley, a werewolf who helped him through the ordeal of breaking his sire-bond to Klaus. Concerned about Elena, as well as his own emotions, Stefan turns to a sympathetic Caroline for advice. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Guest Cast * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley * Grace Phipps as April Young * Todd Williams as Connor Jordan * Nicci Faires as Heather Soundtrack Trivia *Antagonist: Connor Jordan and Rebekah. *Klaus’s decision to stick around Mystic Falls will be tied to the vampire hunter. Says Plec: “He definitely has an agenda that he wants to service which we’ll start to get a hint at about three episodes, four episodes in... *Rebekah moves out from Klaus´ mansion *This is the second episode of the show in which a vampire's daylight ring is taken off them. First was Damon in Season One, in this episode it is Elena. *Elena is the fifth main character to be infected by a werewolf bite, after Damon, Katherine, Stefan and Caroline. While Rebekah is also infected, the venom only weakens her temporarily. This is because she is an Original. *Damon and Klaus team up leading to a possible friendship.http://www.tvguide.com/News/Vampire-Diaries-Bite-1055023.aspx Tropes *This episode was a perfect example of Unspoken Plan Guarantee , meaning that a plan's likelyhood to succeed it inversely proportional to how much the audience know about it. Since we knew nothing of Damon's plan to snare Connor it worked as clockwork. *Another great example of Torture Always Works - despite the fact that the vampire that was feeding on Matt could have just as well compelled him to forget everything about it, Connor was sure he was going to get a thruthful answer when he put his knife on Matt's neck. Lucky for Matt he had an scapegoat vampire waiting in the wings. Cultural References *anger management - a system of techniques to control the triggers and effects of an angered emotional state. *"bury the hatchet " - Amerincan expression meaning "to make peace". Probably an alusion to putting down the Tomahawk to end hostilities between natives and colonists. In times of peace, weapons should be buried (cached). Behind The Scenes * This episode marks the first appearance of Hayley (guest starring Phoebe Tonkin). *Brian Young delivered a draft of 4.03. In José Molina´s words, the episode has “More sex and blood than you can shake a white oak stake at!” [7] *According to Julie Plec, Elena’s just a roller coaster of anger, and hostility, and compassion, and sadness. Watching Rebekah push her buttons to the extreme had driven Elena to a pretty dark place. *Zach Roerig makes his 50th appearance as Matt Donovan in this episode. The other actors who appear in 50 episodes (or more) are: Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Candice Accola, Steven R. McQueen and Katerina Graham. Continuity *Klaus, Rebekah and Meredith were last seen in Growing Pains. *Damon and Meredith read Pastor Young's letter, which is first seen in Memorial. Quotes : :::Damon: "Good day for a mid-life crisis. 164 years? I’d say you’re due." :::Stefan: "Elena’s transition into a vampire has been a little depressing. I want to help her have some fun." :::Damon: "Oh. Those who can’t do, teach." :::Stefan: "Well, I see that we’re still fighting. Got it. Where are you going?" :::Damon: "That hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night so he’s basically got vampire poison in a bottle. And I’m going to find him. And I’m going to eat him." :::Stefan: "I’ll go with you." :::Damon: "I don’t want your help. I just want to kill this guy and get the hell out of here. Isn't that the deal? Whoever Elena doesn't choose, leaves?" :::Stefan: "That was before she turned." :::Damon: "And I stayed to help. If I take you punching me as the first clue, I’m not wanted here anymore." :::Stefan: "Listen, you blood-shared with my girlfriend and I punched you in the face. You deserved it. Why don’t you stop being dramatic?" :::Damon: "No, brother, dramatic will be leaving before I kill this hunter." :::__________________________________________________________________________________ :::Connor: "Tell me which of your high school friends is a bloodsucker." :::Matt: "Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson." :::Connor: "Thank you. When you wake up, she'll be long gone." :::____________________________________________________________________________________ :::Rebekah: "Hey Matt." (Matt does not reply.) :::Rebekah: "So I'm having a little party, you should ditch last period and come." (Matt continues to ignore her and swap books out of his locker.) :::Rebekah: "Look, I know you're still angry I ran you off the bridge, but you have to understand. Alaric killed my brother, he was trying to kill me, I had to do something to stop him. I never wanted to hurt you." :::____________________________________________________________________________________ :::Klaus: "I see my reputation precedes me. Nothing to bad I hope?" :::Hayley: "A little bad. Mostly repulsive." :::_____________________________________________________________________________________ :::Meredith: Why are you being so cryptic? :::Damon: Close the door. :::Meredith: Tell me that is not a bomb :::Damon: Ok, it's kitten. It's an adorable exploding kitten. :::Meredith: Why didn't you call your brother? :::Damon: Because I'm proud, and stubborn, and... Oh look! You are already here! Come on, you are not going to get hurt.All I need you to do is be doctorly, cut out the arrow. I'd do it myself but if I move... (touches the wires) Puff! :::Meredith: Ok. (picks up a hunter's knife and starts to work on the arrow) '' :::'Damon: So, how well do you know Pastor Young? :::Meredith: He was a patient of mine. Always a nice guy. :::Damon: Nice crazy guy. He wrote a letter about sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls. :::Meredith: "What does it mean, a greater evil is coming? Don't we have great evil already?" :::Damon': ''You'd think!" Gallery 4x03-01.jpg 4x03-02.jpg 4x03-03.jpg 4x03-04.jpg 4x03-05.jpg 4x03-06.jpg connor4x03.jpg 4x03set.jpg|Claire on 4x03 set Motorscan.jpg|TV Guide Scan The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-3-Video-Preview-The-Rager.jpg Girl-and-guy-on-motorcycle-240x200.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries26.png Matt-and-connor-the-rager-e1350657725793.jpg Vampire diaries lockers a l.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-3-Sneak-Peek-The-Rager.jpg Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o1 250.gif Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o4 r1 250.gif Stefan-elena-motorcycle.jpg tumblr_mc4pxfbHrH1rcepf0o1_500.png Rebekah-the-rager (1).jpg H053a-o25-vam1-10-01.jpg Mqdefault.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-3-Sneak-Peek-2-The-Rager.jpg Safe image.jpg Tumblr mchadlPejj1qb7hjso1 500.gif Tumblr mchadlPejj1qb7hjso2 500.gif 669831.jpg Best--vampire-diarie.jpg Damon-and-elena-403.gif 84602PCNPaul05-3276308981368862891.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-26-22h46m52s225.jpg The-vampire-diaries-season4-episode3-the-rager-damon-and-elena.jpg Tumblr mchaltCqDv1qmrg0eo1 500.gif Tumblr mchehxJPTk1qb7hjso1 500.gif Tumblr mchzneykcJ1rjdsdho4 500.gif Tumblr mchbk4XLwu1qb7hjso6 250.gif Tumblr mchdrx3VbF1qb7hjso3 500.gif Tumblr mchdz91eoz1qb7hjso1 500.gif Tumblr mci0fhydeH1qf70kco1 400.gif Tumblr mchzneykcJ1rjdsdho2 250.gif Tumblr mchpi7Dyho1qcts8jo1 250.gif Tumblr mchpi7Dyho1qcts8jo2 250.gif Tumblr mchzneykcJ1rjdsdho3 250.gif Tumblr mci0leYfsZ1qf70kco1 250.gif ES18.png 181842_423190487734660_1837606938_n.jpg Stefan-Elena-and-Rebekah-in-4.03-The-Rager.png The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-3-Full-Video-and-Recap-The-Rager-01-2012-10-26.jpg Tyler-Lockwood-in-4.03-The-Rager.png Elean.png Meredith Damon.JPG Connor-and-Jeremy-in-4.03-The-Rager.png Tvd-recap-the-rager-36.jpg Tvd-recap-the-rager-22.jpg Videos The Vampire Diaries - Canadian Promo - 4x03 - The Rager|Canadian Promo The Vampire Diaries Short Promo 4x03 - The Rager HD|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries - Still Angry Clip|Web Clip The Vampire Diaries - Season 4 - New Generic Promo (Stefan buy motorcycle)|New Generic Promo The Vampire Diaries - The Rager Clip|Web Clip 2 The Vampire Diaries NEW Canadian Promo 4x03 - The Rager-0|The Vampire Diaries NEW Canadian Promo References See also Category:Season 4 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide